In recent years, it comes to a period when all members of family respectively have mobile terminals exemplified as a smartphone. The mobile terminal becomes a terminal that is always placed near a user and without which the user cannot do out of user's home or at home. It is known that the mobile terminal that always exists near the user in this manner can control or monitor a target operation device in a house by using an application.
As a technique to control electric appliances by this type of mobile terminal, for example, there is one in which a mobile terminal is caused to function as a slave unit of a land-line phone installed in a house. A dedicated application is installed to the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal is connected to the land-line phone via a wireless LAN or the like, for example.
Further, it is known a technique to turn on or off electric appliances by means of a cellular phone or the like (see Patent Document 1, for example). In this technique of Patent Document 1, for example, when it is detected that a mobile terminal reaches a house by using location information of the mobile terminal and it is night, lighting or the like located in a living room of the house is turned on.